Death Predictor
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Clarissa is Caleb's halfsister, she is a Death Predictor and a User. As the Sons of Ipswich helps her on everything, they don't know Chase is coming to get her powers.
1. Never think you are safe

Ipswich...

The name I hated to say after Evelyn Danvers kicked me out...Just because when I was young, I predicted death. She thought I would predict Caleb's death and kill him so she kicked me out. What she never knew, I Use. She never thought that I was a Daughter of Ipswich after I had my 13th birthday. I kept it as a secret from Evelyn but Caleb only saw the finished part. Now, after 3 years Chase Collins almost killed Caleb without my beloved dad willed his powers to Caleb...She called me back to Ipswich. The reason why I cam back was I was going to protect Caleb and the other Sons of Ipswich even though I am not his blood related sister.

* * *

3 years ago... 

_"Mom! Something is going to happen to Caleb!" I said. "Don't you dare say that, Clarissa Elizabeth Danvers!"Evelyn said. " Mom, Chase Collins is going to kill him." I pleaded her to listen. " Get out of my house with your stupid death rubbish!" Mom said. " Fine, never regret about me." I said as I left._

* * *

Present day... 

I rang the bell as Reid saw in shock,"Cl..Cl..Clarissa?" I waved hi to him as Caleb came out. I passed him as Evelyn tried to talk to me. "Clarissa, I am so..." Mom said. " Forget it." I said. Evelyn just looked at me going upstairs to my old room. " What the hell is wrong with you, Claire? That's our mom you're talking like that!" Caleb shouted. " My mom? Whoa Whoa Whoa! Do you know what she had done to me? I was Cinderella, boy!" I shouted. " What? She treated us fair!" Caleb yelled at me. " Fair? Only when you were there with me! She loved you not me! She hated me! She even forgot the death prediction I did it on you!" I shouted to him back. Caleb just stood there as he said, " You...You knew Chase Collins was almost going to kill me?" I glared at him in tears and nodded. " Mom said you ran away from home! I saw the note you wrote!" said Caleb. " That was just a cover story!" I said then I calmed down and said,"You know, I am not even related to you, your dad loved my real mom, some woman named Sophie. She died when I was 5. Dad thought I never knew, but I saw her death prediction." Caleb sat next to me, " How did you get the power of predictions?" I told him slowly how I read the Book of Damned Spells without Evelyn noticing me as I saw a spell to it.

" Caleb! I know the secret of the Covenant, I strangely have it, too. I read the Book of Damnations and never saw my mom's last name, " Blackwell". I even looked at every book in the dungeons, no Blackwell!" I said in panic. "How can that happened? It goes to the eldest male! Not female!" Caleb said while leaving. " I don't know...Good night." I said while closing the door. I couldnt' tell him another secret I had...I dated Chase Collins for info on him until I really fell in love.

That night, when I slept with my shirt with my short pants. I kept having death predictions in my dreams with Caleb dying in agony. I woke up with sweat until I heard the voice of Chase

"_I will protect you, Claire..."_

Caleb's P.O.V. 

I couldn't believe it, Claire was a User. No wonder these few years I felt someone using and I always blamed Reid! Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were sitting down with mom and was eating. "Mom, Claire is a User." I confessed. Tyler almost spitted out his water and Reid almost choked to death on his apple. Pogue spitted out,"That can't be, it's not possible. A User _and _a Death Predictor? Let's check on the Book of Damnations maybe there was a Death Predictor in the past maybe she got naturally the power." I shook no and called," She said she got it from a book called Book of Damned Spells." Mom was shocked as she was on the phone," Caleb...The Elders are coming...To take away Claire's powers."


	2. Chase is back

" Where is the child?" as one of the elders were talking. " I am here." I said as I came down the stairs. " Sophia, please! Why are you trying to take away Clarissa's powers?" Evelyn pleaded. " She is cursed! She read it from the Book of Damned Spells. She is a Death Predictor!" this woman shouted. " Claire, you read the Book of Damned Spells?" Evelyn asked. I nodded as the woman read from the Book of Damned Spells to take away my powers. I dropped of agony, as I clutched my heart " Stop the spell, Sophia! You are hurting her!" Evelyn said. She didn't care. " It doesn't work like that, Evelyn." I said after I stood up after the spell. " It just temporarily stops it. I read it before in the book. You know that Chase Collins is back, right?" I asked to the hooded woman. She took off the hood and nodded. " Chase is back, Caleb. Now to take my powers." I explained to him. " He needs your power? Why not me again?" he asked me. " Because Dad willed you his powers so you are powerful in the opposite of me. She stopped my powers just for temporary so Chase won't feel that I used." I explained it to him.

The next week, I went to Spenser Academy with my uniform and my stuff. My roommate was a girl named Kristina Bayer, she was popular. I put up my hair into a messy bun with a red stick with a red ruby at the dangling on the end. " Ah, yes. Ms. Danvers, you may sit next to Mr. Parry." Mr. Darwood said. I sat next to Pogue as he was sitting next to his girlfriend, Kate Tunney. As we were doing World History, Mr. Darwood then talked about the Salem Witch Hunt. Reid threw a paperball at me as he mouthed 'open it'. It said ' Do you want to go to the Fall Fest with us?' I mouthed 'okay'. The next class, Chorus was real pain in the neck. The teacher wanted us to play an instrument if we could do it or sing. Reid told the teacher before class that I can do both singing and play the violin. I decided to play Lascia Ch'io Pianga and sing the lyrics and play the violin after class in front Mrs. Schlecte.

**Lascia Ch'io Pianga mia cruda sorte**

**E che sospiri la liberta**

**Lascia Ch'io Pianga mia cruda sorte**

**E che sospiri la liberta**

**E che sospiri **

**E che sospiri la liberta**

**Lascia Ch'io Pianga mia cruda sorte**

**E che sospiri la liberta**

As I did the violin solo, Mrs. Schlecte just gazed at me with her mouth open. I knew that she was shocked or I did something wrong..I was so damn nervous.

**IL duolo infranga queste ritorte**

**De miei martini sol per pieta**

**De miei martini sol per pieta**

**Lascia Ch'io Pianga mia cruda sorte**

**E che sospiri la liberta**

" Oh my gosh, that was perfect! Why don't you do the solo in our chorus concert, we are doing the Latvian song in the English translation,"Liesmina", in our next concert." she said. " I am sorry, but I need to think this over." I said as I left with my book bag. Outside was Reid and the others grinning, I hit Reid on the shoulders and said, " You tipped her off? That I can sing?? What were thinking?" I said while I walked with Reid. "Girl, you can sing." Tyler said. " Not helping!" I said in a disagreement. " He's right." Caleb and Pogue agreed. " Traitors!" I said to them. That night, I wore a spaghetti strapped white dress with a thick line of black that ended near my end of my knee cap, I wore a black shoes. I only chose this one because it match with my white highlights on the end of my dark brunette hair. I saw Caleb and the others near Tyler's Hummer with Kate on silk black dress with a line of white at the bottom. Kate and me sat together at the Fall Fest, I left for a drink until someone touched me from behind. It was Chase Collins. " Chase, what are you doing here?" I squealed at him. " Wanted to see you. Don't let them see me." he said as he tried to kiss me. " Shit, it's Garwin." Chase disappeared from my sight. I looked around as I was grabbed on my waist, it was Caleb. " Stop scaring me like that!" I screamed as I laughed. As I felt Chase grabbing me on the shoulder, Caleb was shocked. Then, when I opened my eyes...I was in Putnam Barn. Tied on to a pillar.


End file.
